1. Field of Art
The present invention generally relates to the field of digital imaging, and more specifically, to methods of enhancing digital images.
2. Background of the Invention
Many current information systems store large quantities of digital images, such as map applications providing views of the surrounding area for a given map location. However, many of the images have regions of low resolution or regions with missing data, resulting in a low-quality viewing experience for users of the systems.
For example, some map systems contain numerous representations of large objects, such as 3-D models of buildings. These objects are displayed using textures obtained from aerial and/or ground photographs. These photographs are often obtained from long distances, and therefore can be of relatively low quality. The images may have low spatial resolution, have shadows or occlusions, or contain other artifacts that result in a sub-optimal user experience.